The Trial and Disappearance of Bonnie & Clyde
by letty girl 101
Summary: Takes place after FF4. A woman hired to bring Dom back to the States finds that there maybe more to Dom than meets the eyes and he may know more about her past that she could even imagine.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This fic takes place after the fourth movie, and is my take on what should happen. Enjoy, and I promise I'll update regularly.

**The Trial & Disappearance of Bonnie & Clyde**

A gunshot pierced the darkness colliding with a delicate surface that caved to it violent power, forcing the body to the wet street below. Two shots joined the first. Two more bodies joined the first. A crackle came from the radio attached to the woman's shoulder…no reply escaped her lips.

~*~

The telephone's ring was best described as a shrill and four in the morning, disturbing the resting mama. Her hand gripped the receiver, yanking it from its cozy slumber.

"Hello," her voice accused, wondering who dare disturb her desperate attempt at a night's rest.

"Is this Ms. Lou Ambriz?" the young men's voice inquired.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Officer Raymond Lane. I am calling in regards to your daughter…."

She didn't need to hear the rest; her daughter had been shot in the line of duty. Her daughter was lying on a gurney at this moment in a hospital in critical condition. She pulled on a pair of jeans, a sweater and sneakers and ran out the door, yanking her keys off the hook on the way out.

~*~

The funny thing about hospitals, they never change. Day or night, the scenes repeat themselves like a movie on a loop. Lou perched herself on the edge of the orange seat, ready to leap at the first word. She was waiting for the doctor to come out and inform her of her daughter's current state. She knew an officer would come join her in a few minutes as well to offer support. A woman turned to her, she was in her late forties possibly early fifties at the oldest; her hair was twisted into a lopsided bun, her eyes slightly red, with a Kleenex in her fist.

"What are you here for?" she asked, hoping, Lou could only guess, for a bit of emotionally support. She'd turned to the wrong person.

"My daughter," Lou replied, keeping her features control.

"I'm here for my son, appendix. What's your daughter in for?"

Lou took a deep breath, her mind already processing the woman's response, "She was shot in the line of duty. She's an officer with the LAPD."

"Oh, she must be very brave." _Or stupid_, Lou thought to herself, _spending her life as a shooting mark_. "She must get it from you."

"Me?" Lou had to admit she was intrigued, she'd given her daughter a lot of things, and bravery wasn't one of them.

"Yes, you're so composed, you came in here like you owned the place, you knew just what to do. Me, well, look at me, I'm a complete wreck."

"Don't confuse routine for bravery. I've been through it all before, the only thing that changes is the outcome. She'll either live or die," she stated bluntly.

"Oh…how old is she? My boy's seventeen."

"She's 24."

"So young…"

"No, so reckless..." _An adrenaline junkie, addicted to the thrill of danger, taking the job only a fool would. Too much like her father….and me_, she wanted to add, but stopped herself.

"I'm sure…"

"No, you're not. My daughter is reckless, just like her father," she declared, ending the conversation as the doctor stepped through the swinging doors.

"Ms. Ambriz?" the doctor asked, eyes scanning the room.

"That's me. How's my daughter?" Lou inquired, anxiety coloring her face.

"She's still in surgery. Three shots to the chest, lucky not vital organs we hit, although an artery was nicked. She's stable, actually she was yelling at me when she arrived."

"Was her partner with her, Officer Vergas?"

"Yes, that's what she was yelling at me about."

"Did she get who she was after?"

"Yes, he's a little better off than her. She shot him in the knee, then the back. She made sure he won't get away."

"Good, I know she'll be happy about that. Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Will you please come get me as soon as I can see her?"

"The minute she gets out of surgery, I promise."

Lou nodded as the doctor retreated behind the doors once again. She leaned her head against the wall, too tired the find a plastic chair. A thought popped into her head as she heard footsteps squeaking to a halt beside her.

"Where's her husband?" Lou asked her new companion.

"That's why I'm here ma'am. We called him, he's not coming," the officer replied, regret present in his voice.

"Why?"

"He said it was too much, he couldn't take it. He said he was done, done with it all."

"She really knows how to pick them. You might as well leave, I won't need you tonight. I know what to expect."

"Captain wants me here; he wants to know when she comes around. She caught the biggest drug runner in the city, he wants to congratulate her."

"Of course. Well, wait elsewhere I want to be alone."

"Yes ma'am…if you could…"

"Yeah, I'll come find you."

Being alone in a hospital was a difficult thing; there were always nurses and doctors running in and out. Patients came in and out joined by their family or friends. Being alone was what Lou wanted it was not however what she needed. The doors slid open revealing an older man entered still wearing his pajamas adding a pair of sneakers and jacket. His eyes locked onto Lou and the empty chair beside her. His hair had begun graying at the temples and extended in a perfect arc on both side down to his neck. He sat beside her, throwing his arm around her shoulders and bring her to his chest.

"God, Harry. Why are you here?" Lou sighed.

"How is she?" Harry replied, avoiding her question.

"In surgery, three gunshots to the chest, doctor says she has a good chance of pulling through. You shouldn't be here you've got to open the shop in a few hours."

"Don't worry I'll call someone to do it for me."

"I don't know why she wants to do this for a living. It's dangerous."

"And what you did wasn't? You think all these gray hairs are from old age."

"That was years ago…"

"Feels like yesterday to me."

"I wish it was, than I won't be here."

"No, I would."

"What if she doesn't make it through?"

"Letty look at me," he said, bringing her face to meet his, "she'll make it through. She's your child, she's a Toretto and you two have a crazy lucky streak running through you."

She buried her face into his shirt, allowing herself a moment of release. She was so afraid that she let the fact he'd used her real name in public slid. For twenty-five years she'd lived as Lou Ambriz, raising her daughter in Los Angeles and trying to find Dominic Toretto. Twenty-five years had separated Bonnie and Clyde; they weren't who they once were. Time and distance separated them, changed them, and tore at their souls.

~*~

**Six Months Later**

Lou began her weekly inventory task. The garage was quite, so different from its former life. She'd taken over Toretto's garage and hired new mechanics. She started with the spark plugs and would move in order from smallest to biggest parts. Most of the parts she got from Harry, they had a bit of a co-business going on. He sold the parts, she fixed the cars. Life wasn't what she'd expected it to be, although she loved her daughter there was just a big piece missing from the picture. The silence still hadn't grown on her, it was still strange not the here the ruckus of four grown men working on cars, grunting and making their tasteless jokes. She missing threatening the boys with a wrench to get them to shut up so she could work in peace. She never thought she'd miss that. In the silence her mind could think, think about the one person in the world she might never see again. She could think about the woman who was like a sister to her and the man who tried to help her. Perhaps it was all her fault, perhaps she had made the first domino tumble and set off all the rest. Maybe all roads of destruction, chaos and death lead to her. She had fooled herself into believing she could fix everything. She'd never been a fixed; her bad luck ran too strongly through her veins to allow that. And so the spiraling began…

"Mama?" a voice called from the garage. "Mama, you here?" the voice began a steady approach.

"How was therapy?" Lou called back, drawing her closer.

"Which one?" her daughter smirked.

"Let's start with the easiest."

"Physical therapy was the usual, today was the last day."

"And how was the talking therapy?"

"Horrible. It's always the same. I've been shot three times, it really don't change from one time to the next, trust me."

"Don't sugarcoat it now. Why don't you head home, there's chicken in the fridge, put it in the oven, I'll be home in an hour."

"That's cool with me."

"When do you get back on the force?"

"Two weeks, but I'm hoping I get another job."

"What job?"

"FBI agent, I think me and Armando could make an awesome team."

"I'm sure you will," Lou replied her voice tight.

"Yeah, it'll be great. I'm taking your car, grandpa's coming to dinner; he said he'd pick you up on his way."

Lou watched her daughter jog merrily to her car and suddenly the spiraling ceased. Just one smile from her daughter could set the world in perspective all over again.

**~*~**

Elizabeth tossed the mail on the counter next to the phone. The blinking red light caught her attention, begging her to hear the message it held. She pushed the button, grabbing a pad and pen in case she had to write down a number.

"Hello, this message is for Elizabeth Ambriz. I'm Agent Louis calling to confirm you appointment for tomorrow afternoon to discuss you future with our organization," the male voice brought joy to Elizabeth's face.

Tomorrow she would be one day closer to her future as an FBI agent. She began humming to herself as she placed the tray with the chicken in the oven, grabbing a box of noodles, pasta sounded like a good idea.


	2. The Truth That Lies Beneath Her Lips

Author's Note: A reviewer asked the question: Where is Dom? Dom has not yet appeared, he does not know that Letty is alive, so he knows nothing about Elizabeth getting shot. The guy that didn't show up at the hospital is Elizabeth's husband.

**Chapter Two: The Truth that Lies Beneath Her Lips**

Elizabeth leaned against the counter, the clock read five a.m. and her mother was not home. It wasn't uncommon but that didn't mean that Elizabeth accepted it. She hated it. Her mother acted more like the teenager then she ever had. She was dressed for her interview, a pinstriped suit embraced her slender frame snuggly; a pair of heeled black Mary Jane completed the outfit. She began to pace, her brain calculating all the things that could have gone wrong. Their relationship was reversed; she was the mother and Lou the wild child. Her heart was beating rapidly; she didn't need this before her interview. She needed to present a calm, collected exterior…something that said "I can be in complete control of myself, even when there are bullets flying". Of course pacing wasn't working, it never did. Her nails clicked against the tile, her mind racing much like her mother was. Breaking the laws she spent her career enforcing, laws that she upheld every day, laws she believed in.

The door squeaked quietly behind her causing her muscles to tighten and relax, in relief. Lou shut the door behind her, pressing the back against the door. Elizabeth walked into the living room, the clicking of her heels preceding her. She stood in the doorway, blocking Lou's path to the kitchen.

"Elizabeth, way aren't you asleep, its 5:30 in the morning," Lou commented, slightly shocked at her daughter's appearance.

"You were out racing, weren't you?" Elizabeth accused, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Honey…"

"I've got to go. I've got an interview."

Elizabeth shoved past her mother, yanking her keys off the hook and slamming the door behind her. Lou leaned against the door frame, remembering her best friend Mia doing the same thing during her teens. Granted the cause of most of those storming out dramatics was Dom and his overprotective nature…and there is was the tiny shock that reminded her that Dom wasn't going to come down the stairs. She gripped the counter, lifting her head to star out at her daughter. She could see Elizabeth's shoulder's shaking, her forehead resting against the steering wheel. A common image that once had Lou running out there to comfort her daughter; but she'd learned her lesson, she caused the tears and she couldn't make them go away on a whim.

~*~

Elizabeth gave her make-up a once over in the elevator, ensuring all the tell tale signs of tears had diminished. Her dark locks were pulled loosely into a bun at the back of her head, presenting a serious yet athletic allure. Her dream lay just beyond the metal doors, a badge, not just any badge, a FBI badge. The doors slid open, revealing an office done in a gray skim, from right to left, ceiling to floor. She was almost sure that every shade of gray was spread out before her. She stepped onto the plush carpet, sinking and feeling calm. She felt at home, surround by those gray walls, her entire existence was nestled perfectly. She continued her path to the receptionist's desk, prepared for the new life presented before her.

"How many I help you?" the petite redhead inquired.

"I have an appointment with Agent Montenegro," Elizabeth declared, her confidence surging, she could do this.

"Early, Agent Montenegro loves punctuality."

"Me too," she smiled; she was starting on the right foot.

"Now if you will just follow me," the women requested, rising from her seat.

They marched down a corridor hidden by the ashy décor. Elizabeth filled her lungs, imaging how she would march down the halls with purpose and strength. She would be someone; she would do something important with her life…maybe she could make-up for her own mother's legal faults. The woman opened a door, and gestured for Elizabeth to enter.

"Good luck," she beamed, her teeth gleaming from the window's sunlight.

Elizabeth crossed the room quickly, and seated herself in the chair across from the large oak desk. There was a vacant leather chair behind it, a slight indentation in the seat. Four folders lay on the desk; one was her own and laid to the right of the other three. She could only read one of the names, Dominic Toretto. She smiled slightly on hearing the name echoed in her head but she couldn't explain why. The name had a familiar ring to it, like she'd heard it all her life. Agent Montenegro entered the room, gesturing for her to remain seated. Elizabeth indulged herself in a deep breath, centering her frame in the chair.

"Officer Ambriz, four years with the LAPD, more successful arrest than any other officer on the force, top of your class, you've put more drug dealers away than any agent in the narcotics division. I could go on for hours but it short, your file reads better than most top ranked FBI agents. Your Captain tells me you want to be an FBI agent, in fact he recommended you with flying colors," Agent Montenegro stated, her file propped open in his hands.

"Thank you, Sir, I always tried my best. I get it from my father," Elizabeth lied. She had no idea what she got from her father…her eyes, nose, lips, laugh, toes, nails, hair….but her smile was her mother's. Her smile reflected her mother's, vibrating through her body and uniting them if only for a fleeting moment before reality struck.

"Your father must be an extraordinary man."

"Yes, he is," she smiled, pride ringing in every word.

"Now you, and your partner, are perfect candidates for the FBI. You know how to get down and dirty and find the truth. I need more people like you on my team."

"So, we have the job? I mean positions?"

"Yes, you had it the moment you walked into the building. Now, let's get to work. For you first assignment I have an important task, I want you to track down one of the FBI's most wanted," he paused grabbing the first folder off the stack, "Dominic Toretto."

"The street racer turned oil tank hijacker?"

"It seems you know your criminals."

"His picture was plastered all over the LAPD offices. Big reward but it's been over two decades since he was last seen. What makes you think I can find him?"

"Because you excel at finding those who've disappeared," he offered, placing the folder before her.

"What are the other two folders for?"

"Brian O'Conner and Leticia Ortiz, Brian helped Dom escape, twice and Leticia was his girlfriend, they had a Bonnie and Clyde thing going."

"You said Leticia was…what happened to her?" she inquired, opening the folder.

"She died, Dom came back to avenge her death. We were able to arrest him and sentence him but then O'Conner helped him escape," he fumed.

"Right, I heard about him. Where's the picture for this Leticia Ortiz?"

"Must have been lost, we moved the files recently. I'll get someone to search for it. Have a look at Toretto's file and see if you can find any hints of where he might be."

"He's in Brazil, most likely near Rio," she replied after a quick glance at the transcripts.

"I've had twenty men on this and you figure it out in two minutes. What makes you think he's in Brazil?'

"This transcript here you have of a conversation between Dom and his sister, he mention Letty and her desire to go to Brazil or rather Rio. He's there, he loves this Letty. She maybe dead, but he's most likely in denial about it. He's holding out some idiotic hope that she's somewhere, alive."

"Why?"

"You said they had a Bonnie and Clyde thing, I know it was more. No matter how loyal he was to her he won't have risked his freedom to avenge her if he didn't love her. I'm talking real love, until the end of time love," she replied, closing the folders and stacking them neatly on the desk. "Brain and Mia are with him, they're travelling as a team; most likely only separating for a week at a time, two at the most. They function as a family, nothing has changed really from the first time, except there is less people around Dominic Toretto."

"Perceptive. You think you can get him back into the states, he has a cell waiting for him. Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, I'm going to use his weakness against him. I'll convince him that Letty's still alive and living in California. It would help if I had a picture."

"Don't worry, I'll get one. I will see you tomorrow at the airport."

"The airport, tomorrow, why?"

"That's when your flight to Brazil leaves, noon, don't be late."

"Noon, we'll be there. By the way, we'll need a car."

"If you follow Agent Reyes she will help you with all the details," he replied opening the door, she a short brunette waited.

"Okay, lead the way," Elizabeth beamed, her future laid out before her.


	3. A Meeting of Unknown Kin

**Chapter Three: A Meeting of Unknown Kin**

The heat of the sun was beginning to sweep over the town, bringing the ground to a near boil. She glanced at her watch as she placed the plates on the table. Three mismatched plastic plates that had been bought from road side stands along the way to this place. That's all she could call it, this place. It wasn't a home, it wasn't filled with love or laugher, instead doom lingered clinging to curtains and comforters, staining their lives. Napkins, forks, and glasses joined the plates completing the setting. Footsteps echoed on the stairs continuing into the kitchen.

"Morning Mia," Brian said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Is Dom up? Is he coming down?" Mia worried.

"I didn't hear him walking around, I don't even know if he's home."

"I should go look at the bar, he's got seven cars to get through before…"

"Mia…."

"You don't even know what to say," she turned her back towards him, starring out the window. "They broke up, once…"

"Dom and Letty?"

"Yeah, it was right after Dom's thirtieth birthday, Letty was 22 at the time. Dom just figured Letty was wasting her life. She already had her mechanics degree and was aiming for an engineering degree. He didn't want her to regret being with him, I guess. They never really explained it to anyone. One day they were together, the next Letty had moved her stuff into my room, it stayed like that for three months. Then one day we come home, the team and I and there they were Dom and Letty, sitting on the couch like nothing could pry them apart. For three months Dom was a zombie of himself, Letty made his life matter, in a sense. She gave him a reason and hope, without Letty…that only problem is that I'm not going to come home and find Dom and Letty sitting on the couch because…."

"Letty's gone and she's not going to walk through that door and make me into the old Dom," Dom finished, his voice shaking the room.

"Dom, I…"

"Letty's dead Mia; I love her, and I'm not going to forget about her!"

"I'm not asking you to forget, I'm asking you to…."

"I'm taking the tow truck out, Brian get to work on the cars I'll be back later."

"What about breakfast? Dom? DOM!" Mia leaned against the counter, tears slid down her cheeks. "Damn it Letty! Damn it! Why?"

"Mia…" Brian began.

"And why the hell didn't you stop her? Damn it Brian! Why the hell did you listen to her?" she shoved past him, grabbing her medical bag on her way out.

During moments like this it occurred to Brian how essential Letty was to keeping balance between Dom and Mia. It was as if Mia and Dom were both yangs and Letty was the ying that keep them in sync. _Why did I help Letty? Why did I listen her?_ Brian wondered as he made his way to the garage. What had Letty said to make him listen?

"It won't start. Hey! I said it won't start! We're stuck in the middle of nowhere and you're getting a tan?" Marcos demanded making his way to a lounging Elizabeth.

"Stop worrying, I told you it's all a part of the grand plan," she replied, lowering her sunglasses over her eyes.

"All a part of the grand plan, sure, do you mind letting me in on the grand plan?"

"You'll know when the time is right."

"Remind me again why we're partners."

Elizabeth leaned back on the ground, enjoying the sun warming her skin, "And here comes our ride. Excuse me," she said bringing herself to her feet. She brushed the dust off of herself and stood by the edge of the road as a tow truck came their way.

Dom enjoyed the solitude of driving up and down the deserted road searching for tourist that got lost on their way to Rio. This brought in most of the money for their garage; it was how he supported their runaway lifestyle. He noticed a woman waving up ahead in a white dress, sunglasses protecting her eyes. There was a purple car a few feet away from her, a dragon in silver on the side. _Racer_, he thought to himself as he began to drift towards her. There was something familiar about the woman, something in her smile that drew him towards her. He pulled the tow truck in front of her car as a man joined her. He watched in the rearview mirror as she approached his door.

"Thank you for stopping, it was nice of you," Elizabeth beamed.

Dom's heart tightened, his breath trapped in his lungs as the woman removed her sunglasses to reveal eyes he'd never thought he'd see again; eyes that saw through all the bullshit. And there, in her smile, was Letty….a smile he imagined in his sleep every night, waking to find she wasn't laying beside him. She smiled, offering her hand to him, he took it slowly, afraid that she was an illusion. He opened the door and walked towards the rear of the truck and began hooking up the car. He needed to regain his composure.

"My name is Lola and this is Joe. We're on our way to Rio, there's suppose to be a big race taking place in a week. Have you heard of it?"

"Yeah, I organized it. Figured it was better to contain it then to let it roam free," Dom replied, adding "The name's John."

"John, I'm guessing you're not from Brazil."

"No. My sister runs a hotel/recovery clinic, you can stay there until your car is fixed," he stated.

"That's great, must be a good business."

"It keeps us in bread and water." Dom opened the passenger, gesturing for them to climb in.

"So, how far are we from your shop?" Marcos asked assisting Elizabeth into the truck.

"A few miles, we should be there in an hour."

Dom started the truck and pulled back onto the road. He glanced at Elizabeth, her eyes and smile were Letty's but there was something else in her face, something he saw everyday reflected back at him. The drive was quiet giving each of the occupants an opportunity to mull over their thoughts. Elizabeth reached into her pocket, feeling the weight of the key. The key hung on a silver chain, it belong to a car, a Dodge Charger that had belonged to her grandfather and her father. Her mother had given it to her as a child when she asked about her father, the first and only time she'd asked. She began to wonder about her father…did he leave her mother….was he alive…did he ever know about her?

Brian wiped his forehead, the garage had turned into a sauna, sweat rolling off his body and colliding with the floor. He leaned against the counter taking a sip from his water bottle, deciding he'd call it a day. He heard Dom pull up in the back, and sighed, he never seemed to have a break. He heard three voices, two males, one female entering the garage.

"Pablo, I'd like you to meet Lola and Joe. They'll be staying here until their car is fixed," Dom said leaning them towards the house.

"Welcome, I'll grab your bags from the car. Put them in room 7, Grace said it was open," Brain replied.

"Thanks Pablo."

Elizabeth scanned her surroundings, memorizing the layout. She had been right, she'd found Dom and Brian now all she had to do was set the trap. Of course she needed proof they were who she assumed they were. She followed Dom up the stairs; her fingers wrapped tightly around the key, reminding her of what was missing.

"Pablo should be here in a few minutes. My sister will come get you for dinner, there are towels in the closet down the hall, the bathroom is across from it," Dom explained gesturing to each in turn.

"Thank you," Marcos said drawing the curtains closed. Elizabeth simply smiled, taking a seat on one of the beds.

Dom closed the door behind him, heading for his own room. His room was bare, four white walls and an oak floor with a dresser, a bedside table and bed. On the bedside table was a single frame with a creased photograph. The photo was thirty years old, taken two months before everything crumbled around him. Letty smiled from the metal frame, leaning against the Charger, a smudge of grease on her cheek, and a wrench dangling from her finger. She had helped him fix up his father's car, taking over when the emotion overwhelmed him. The creases were visible from all the years of dwelling in his pocket, close to his heart. His mother's rosary hung around the frame, an old family tradition. Mia had her own photograph in her room, a candle on each side, lit every night in memory of the woman who once brought life to her brother.

Elizabeth smiled at Brian as he left their bags in the room and waited until he left to retrieve a black laptop case. She closed the door behind her, settling herself into a table and pulling out the laptop. She waited for it to come to life, silently forming a plan. On the laptop were files on Dom and Brian as well as a method to communicate with the FBI's office. She began to set up the fingerprint identification program knowing that sight alone was not enough to convict Dom. The FBI wanted solid proof that Dom and Brian were found, and fingerprints would do it.

"What are you doing?" Marcos asked appearing at her shoulder.

"I'm setting up the fingerprint identification program. I want to make sure we've got the right guys. Time and a criminal life are never good to the features," Elizabeth replied.

"Oh yeah that'll be easy, you're just going to ask them to place their fingers on an electrical pad to scan. Yeah that's not suspicious."

"The technology is more advanced than that, all we need is a print off a glass or surface, dust it, copy it and then scan it. Simple, I want to identify Mia too."

"Thought the LAPD said that the technology wasn't that advanced."

"That's because they get the outdated equipment, after the FBI has used it to the max."

"Alright out with it, I know there's a plan in that brain of yours, spill."

"Here it is, Dom and Brian drink, whether it be water or whatever, and from what I observed they have glass glasses, so we wait. And when they put an empty glass down, we grab it without anyone getting suspicious."

"Easy enough, you get Dom, I'll get Brian. Whoever gets theirs last has to get Mia, deal?"

"Deal," she replied returning to her laptop. She scanned through some older pictures of the Torettos that were kept on file. Pictures from high school graduations and from Brian's undercover operation, she took a step back and wondered who these people were; three seemly innocent people who became criminals if not by action than association, who had wasted their lives running. Brian had enforced the law once, keeping an unsteady society from boiling over into chaos and yet the moment he'd met Dom he'd lost that sense of right and wrong. He'd given up what he'd worked so hard for and what did he receive in return? A life on the run from the person he once was…She wondered if she would end up that way, an innocent peace keeper corrupted by the Dominic Toretto's brand of crime; jacking semi-trucks and oil rigs, dangerous but with a big payoff. Would she come apart at the seams or would she keep herself stitched up tight, seeing enemies as enemies and friends as friends? And what about Mia, a woman with a criminal brother and a criminal boyfriend, where did she lie? Was she guilty merely by association? Or did she deserve this innocence that Agent Montenegro was placing upon her? And what about Letty, a woman who played Bonnie to Dom's Clyde? Was her every fiber intertwined to create a criminal or was there more lying beneath the surface? And there it was, the question she didn't want to face, who was Letty. Something told her there was more to this mysterious woman that everyone played dumb about. All those that had worked with her during her short stint with the FBI were retired, off on some extended vacation. And there it was the spark at the back of her mind triggered by Letty. A spark that told her she knew this woman, that she could be this woman….The sound of muffled voices and the beginning of dinner preparation drew her out of her thoughts and the spark slip away. She rubbed her eyes, the flight finally catching up with her. She glanced over at Marcos to find him passed out on the bed, his breath filling the room.

She wondered over to the window staring as the sun dyed the sky a rosy orange and elongating the shadows of those still walking the streets. She leaned her forehead against the glass her thoughts settling on her mother, thousands of miles away in a dark, empty house. She missed her mother, for all her faults, she never failed Elizabeth…but Elizabeth had failed her. She could feel it, a low hum that vibrated through her veins easily masked by the adrenaline. She had failed her mother, the woman who tried all her life to give Elizabeth the best. A quiet knock at the door stirred her from her thoughts. A dark haired woman peeked her head inside.

"I wasn't sure if you were awake but dinner is ready. I can have it brought up if you'd like," Mia offered, a smile spreading across her rosy lips.

A sense of calm sweep through Elizabeth's body, settling her raging mind; perhaps there was more to Mia that she had thought. She walked towards the dark haired woman and joining her in the hall.

"Don't stare," Mia commented on their decent down the stairs.

"Don't stare?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Some of the other guests here are recovering from…elective surgery."

"Oh…" she replied.

She paused on the last step, scanning the room before entering, noticing a beer bottle in front of both Dom and Brian, it seemed as though her job was doing itself.


End file.
